This invention relates generally to the field of illumination devices, and more particularly to the field of electric lamps. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lamp that serves as a holder for the storage of earrings, thereby becoming, in effect, an illuminated earring holder.
Earrings are typically small objects, sometimes of great monetary and/or sentimental value. Storage of earrings, so as not to misplace them, is important to their owners. Jewelry boxes are most commonly used for this purpose, although other types of receptacles and holders have been devised. On the other hand, storage of the earrings in a manner that allows their display may be preferred. To date, however, little attention has been paid to devices for holding earrings for display in the home.